The invention relates to a clutch disc for a disengaging torque transmission device, a disengaging torque transmission device having the clutch disc and a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, having the disengaging torque transmission device.
A disengaging torque transmission device or a releasable clutch, which serves for connecting a drive unit of the vehicle, for example an internal combustion engine or an electrical machine, to a transmission of the vehicle for the transmission of torque, is routinely provided on a vehicle. Here the releasable clutch comprises a shifting clutch disc connected to a transmission input shaft for the transmission of torque, which is pressed against a flywheel of the internal combustion engine, for example, in order to close the clutch. In this way a non-positive or frictional connection is established between the internal combustion engine and the transmission. The clutch disc usually comprises a carrier plate, which is provided with a friction lining at least on a side facing the internal combustion engine flywheel.
During closing of the clutch, in particular, and also in the closed state of the clutch, the carrier plate of the clutch disc is prone to vibrate, often heavily. These vibrations are generated, for example, by the torque-transmitting connection of the transmission input shaft to the clutch disc. Furthermore, the carrier plate may also be led to vibrate by the frictional heat input into the carrier plate. The heat input into the carrier plate may cause such a deformation or expansion of the carrier plate that the carrier plate buckles. As a result of this buckling of the carrier plate, the clutch disc comes to bear only on areas of the internal combustion engine flywheel, so that it likewise begins to vibrate, owing to the relative movement between the clutch disc and the internal combustion engine flywheel. The vibrations of the carrier plate often cause distinctly audible noises, particularly in natural frequency ranges of the carrier plate. The vibrations of the carrier plate moreover have a negative effect on the durability of the clutch disc, especially on the durability of the friction lining of the clutch disc.